


Unexpected

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Drabble Series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been going through my fic list and realized I had several drabble series I hadn't yet posted here.</p>
<p>Written for the LJ comm: grangersnape100 for the multiple Snapes challenge.</p>
<p>Hermione has unexpected news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Severus paused in the archway, observing his wife. _His wife!_ He had no idea why she'd chosen him, but he thanked his lucky stars every day that he'd been intelligent enough to let himself be caught.

He noted her frown. “Hermione? What's wrong, love?”

“Oh, Severus...” she worried at her bottom lip, a hint of tears in her eyes. “I've just had my appointment with Poppy.”

Settling next to her on the bench, his hand protectively covered her belly. “The baby?”

“It's not bad news exactly, just unexpected.”

“Unexepected...?”

“How do you feel about multiple Snapes?”

~*~

“Multiple? As in—more than one?”

Hermione nodded.

“Twins,” he gasped. “I never considered...”

“Umm... Severus. It's not twins.”

“Not—but then—Oh, dear goddess...” His already pale complexion turned pasty white.

“You're not going to faint are you?”

His eyes closed, he leaned forward, head between his knees. “Just tell me, quickly.”

“Three... triplets.”

He groaned. “How is that possible?”

“Well, Poppy explained that triplets are formed when...”

“Damn it, Hermione. I know how it happens. What I want to know is why it's happening to us?”

She smiled weakly, “Just lucky, I guess.”

~*~

“Lucky? But this baby was supposed to be an only child.”

“I know that, Severus, but we can't very well send two of them back now, can we?”

Hermione blinked back tears and Severus realized he was being an arse. Wrapping her in his arms, he pulled her onto his lap. Her head nestled on his shoulder as his hand caressed her belly.

“We're having three babies, Mrs. Snape,” he whispered.

“Three,” she agreed with a smile.

Holding his wife tightly, Severus thanked his lucky stars once more, then said, “We'll make Potter babysit—he owes us.”

~*~

fin


End file.
